Light In The Darkness
by OctaviaSnow
Summary: Kimberly Conwellers is your typical teenage girl. For a girl with no friends she has a very busy life, with having to deal with a sister pron to sudden outburst and her divorced parents, will she be able to handle being imprinted on by a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimberly**

The halls of LA Push high were buzzing with teenagers as they talked about how there summer was and how they thought it had gone by to soon. I on the other hand couldn't be more glad for it to was over.

I made my way down the crowded halls while repeatedly apologizing for bumping into people even when it wasn't entirely my fault. I didn't bother to look around for any of my friends because I didn't have any, don't get me wrong, I tried to make friends but no one seemed to want to be my friend because apparently I'm to nice! Aventually I gave up and excepted that I was gunna grow old and die alone.

In some ways I was glad I didn't have friends. I never had to worry about them taking my clothes, although I do have to worry about my sister ,Gemma, she doesn't even bother to ask anymore. Sometimes it gets a little lonely not having someone at school to talk to or someone I could sit with during lunch.

Every ounce of sadness I felt at that moment was forgotten when I got a glimpse of Jared Cameron. My lord he's hot! Jared Cameron stood with his back against the lockers talking with his usual group of friends.

He looked totally relaxed being around so many people, unlike me, who felt very uncomfortable and out of place. I don't think i could ever get tired of watching him. Gemma thinks I'm a stalker, I soppose she's right in some ways but it's not like I'm the only one who does it.

I pryed my eyes off of him befor anyone could notice me making googly eyes. The drowsiness I had felt before entering the school disappeared and i was suddenly aware of how horrible I probably looked in my sweet pants and tee-shirt.

My classes seemed to lag on as I waited expectantly for my history class with Jared. Aventually the time passed bye and i could sped those very precious minutes sitting next to Jared Cameron.

I slid into my seat and pretended to be looking for something in my bag to keep myself from stairing as Jared walked in and sat next to me. He immediately started talking to his friends not even noticing that I was there sitting next to him.

I watched as he through his head back laughing at one Toby's jokes. Toby was handsome but he was nothing compared to Jared. Jared had the most beautiful brown eyes, not to dark and not to light. He was also very kind, unlike Toby who's every other word was an insult.

I managed to keep in a growl when Jared's girlfriend, Theresa, walked in and planted a kiss on his lips before flirting with him like her life depended on it. Her blond har hung loosely down to her shoulders and her face was caked with make-up. She looked like she could be distantly related to a raccoon with her smokey eyed make-up.

I felt quite disturbed when both of them leaned toward each other and started talking to each other in a quite wissper tone, with their noses centimeters apart. Before I could stop myself I made a weird gaging noise. I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock, but it was to late, the damage had been done.

Both Jared and Theresa turned and stared at me. I've always wanted Jared to notice me but this is definitely not how I pictured it would happen. I new it was to late to play it off as a cough so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I've been feeling a bit quwiezy."

Theresa's mouth turned up in disgust and Jared scooted his chair a few inches to the right so there was some distance between us. I turned my head towards the front of the class, my cheeks burning like fire or maybe it was closer to lava.

"Alright settle down."

The teacher said as he entered the classroom. He was around his fiftys with grey hair that resembled the color of pepper and he had glasses that made it seem as if his eyes were bulging out of his face.

I was glad to have an excuse to look towards the front of the class. I still felt like kicking myself for making that stupid noise. On the plus side I might be able to use it to my advantage and get out of school early.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Jared had shifted even farther away like he thought I could blow chunks out of my mouth at any moment. The thought of him thinking about me was kinda exciting, but then I remembered, both him and his girlfriend probably thought I had some kind of vilent stomach virus. Joy.

I heaved I sigh as ,Mr. Banks, our history teacher, rambled on about how he thought todays teenagers were terribly uneducated and in other words he thought everyone who was born before the 1980's was stupid. Thanks Mr. Banks, for helping us to all realize that very important fact, which has absolutely nothing to do with History, and for helping us to feel good about our selves.

I was relieved when the lunch bell finally sounded. I made sure to pack my things slowly so I didn't have to run into Theresa and Jared on the way out. When I had gotten up the courage to leave the class room I saw that the hall were almost empty except for a few other kids around middle school age.

I sat myself down in one of the empty lunch tables. Gemma probably wouldn't mind if I sat with her and her friends but we preferred to act as if we didn't know each other. It's not like we hate each other or anything it's just been like that since elementary school.

Gemma would be proud of me, I made it through History without looking at Jared more then once, it most be some kind of record. But now I'm pretty sure he'll always remember me as the girl who almost up-chucked all over his desk.

I stabbed my poor sandwich angrily when I saw Theresa sucking the life out of Jared's face. If only I would have the courage to tell that girl to take a hike, at night, stright in to a hungry bears den. But that was only wishful thinking, I didn't give up hope though, because miracles do happen.

The rest of the day past by in a blur of trying not to be seen by Theresa or Jared, but it proved to be more difficult then I thought because they were in quite a few of my classes. Eventually the final bell sonded and we were all dismissed. I could have sworn I herd someone yell _Freedom_ on my way out side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimberly**

* * *

The next morning I made a point to wake up extra early so I could take my time with getting dressed for school. I brushed out my long black hair and put on a little mascara. I decided to wear a pare of dark skinny jeans with a red tea-shirt.

Gemma came out into the kitchen while I was eating my breakfast. We have the same dark black hair, but Gemma's was just a little longer, she's fifteen, but already the same hight as me, 5'6.

Nether Gemma or i spoke. No one in our in tire family was a morning person, excepted for my mom's new husband ,David. Litterly no one speaks until at least 9:00 am, unless it's absolutely necessary, like a life or death situation.

Gemma rode with me to school that morning. As usual all the students were crowded in the halls talking and laughing. I scanned the crowd for Jared, unfortunately I didn't see him, but I did see Theresa. She stood in front of her locker applying a vibrant red lipstick that I would never be able to pull off.

" _looking for someone? I wonder who it could be?"_

Gemma teased.

" _how do you know I'm looking for someone? For all you know I could be looking for my backpack."_

 _I replied._

 _"Well ,kim, you're backpack is, well how would i put it, i don't no, on your back! And I saw you scanning the halls like a halk, so I'm assuming you're looking for Jared."_

Gemma's smirk grew larger the more she spoke.

" _uh, no."_

I definitely didn't sound convincing.

" _shure, shure."_

Gemma snickered.

" _Well I'm off to class, because you know how important school is to me."_

I had to laugh this time because I knew Gemma couldn't care less about school. I knew for a fact that she used Google for her homework and only skims through her school books before a test. How she manges to pass is beyond me.

I kept my eyes peeled for Jared the entire morning and I didn't give up looking for him until I saw he hadn't been in any of the classes we had together. I never realized how boring school could be until I wasn't able to see Jared.

So instead of pouting about Jared I followed Theresa around from a close distance away. I felt oddly satisfied when I herd Theresa saying she had no idea where Jared was. She even called him but he hadn't answered is phone and when she called his mom she said Jared couldn't come to the phone. At lest I wasn't the only one in the dark.

I tried staying focused in class but before I knew it I drift off and started to day dream about what may have happened to Jared. Was he in the hospital? Was he dead? Did he run away and get married to a secret lover? The longer I let myself think about it the crazier my guess became.

Some were along the line I found myself in my English class. English was one my Favorite class's because it was my last for the day, normally I had this class with Jared but he wasn't here today. I was the first one inside, the teacher wasn't even in the room yet.

I sat silently for a few minutes before I herd two angry voices just outside the door of the class room. Suddenly the door burst open and Toby Came in followed by Paul Lahote. Both were yelling at each other. I couldn't even decipher what they were saying because they were both talking at the same time.

Toby's face was red with anger, his lips were curled into sneer. Toby look childish next to Paul, Paul looked absolutely livid, he was shaking slitely and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white.

I shrunk down into my seat, failing at my atemt to hide. Paul was so angry I was starting to get scared, I was just waiting for the moment when he snapped and started beating up Toby.

" _All right, you listen to me ,Toby, you try and pick a fight with me again or get in my way one more time I will beat the crap out of you."_

Paul growled. They glared at eachother for the longest five seconds I've ever experienced, Paul finally turned his back on Toby and left the classroom. I had no idea where Paul was going because he had English with me too, but I was also glad he left because he was frightening me. He was still shaking when he left and it seemed to be getting worse. I was a little concerned about his well being but I was to afraid to go after him and ask if he was alright.

Toby also seemed to be a little shaken up about what had just happened. I noticed when he sat at his desk his hands were shaking as well, but not like Paul's, Toby was shaking out of fear not of anger.

Nether of us spoke a word, not even when Mrs. Reeve asked if any one knew why Paul wasn't in class. I couldn't help but glance at Toby every now and then. Usually he acted all cocky and would ignore Mrs. Reeve when she told him not to speak during her class, now he sat stiff as a board not speaking a single word the entire time.

* * *

That evening my stepmother, Caitlin, had sent me to set the table for supper. My dad ,Robert, and my real mom ,Audrey, got a divorce and are now both remarried. Not every teenage girl can say they got to attend their parents weddings.

It's been three years but I still haven't gotten used to having Caitlin around and not Audrey. Caitlin is very nice and my dad seems to really like her alot. She's nothing like my real mom ,Audrey. Audrey loved shopping and going on trips to the big city, Caitlin likes to hike, spend time out doors, and cooking, my mother hated being coped up in the house all day having to cook and clean.

" _I ran into Mrs. Cameron in the store today."_

Caitlin said casual while we ate our supper. Gemma and I made quick eye contact before returning our focus back to the meal hopping Caitlin would continue on this subject.

" _Oh really, did she have anything to say_?"

My father asked only sounding mildly interested as he cut into his steak.

 _" No, not_ _really, she did say her son was sick with the flew and couldn't be at school today."_

 _"Oh, yes, I've herd there's been some kind of bug going around."_

My father replied.

So that's why he wasn't at school, I'd bet when Theresa hears about this she's gunna go around and tell everyone that he cought my imaginary stomach flu.

" _You two have been unusually quite this evening."_

Robert remarked.

"T _here's nothing to say, today was just as boring as the last."_

 _Gemma replied sighing deeply._

 _"Pass the salt, would you."_

I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to have to explain the near fist fight that brooke out between Paul and Toby earlier in English.

* * *

Jared still wasn't at _school_ the next day and nether was Paul. I few more days passed and suddenly Embry wasn't at school either. All three had come down with the Same flu virus in the same week, which made me become more caful about germs. I made a trip to the ladies bathroom in between each class just so I could wash my hands.

School had suddenly become very boring without Jared. But that all changed on a Friday evening on my way to my last class of the day. If I hadn't been running late I would have never seen Gemma and another girl I didn't recognize in a full on fight and i didn't just mean a shouting at the top of your lungs kind of fight but a fist fight.

Both of them weren't showing any mercy what so ever. The girl I didn't recognize was getting the worst of it. I cringed when Gemma got in a good blow with surprisingly hard force behind it. It wasn't till an entire minute had passed by that it accrued that I should probably stop them.

I dropped my back pack and sprinted over to were the fight was going down. I had just about reached them when one of the classroom doors opened and a teacher stepped out side into the halls.

" _What is going on out her."_

The teacher said sternly.

By then I had reached the two girls and was trying to pry them off of eachother. The teacher must have realized what was happening because he came over and grabed the other girl and helped me separate them.

 _" What on earth do you girls think your doing?"_

The teacher asked. He stood in-between the two them and made it a point to look both of them in the eye as if daring them to speak.

Gemma must have realized that has well and kept her mouth shut but the other girl didn't seem to have noticed.

" _She just wen..."_

She didn't get to finish what she was about to say because the man had held up his hand and silenced her.

" _I don't want to hear it, your just gunna have to save it for the principal."_

He spat out clearly disappointed with their behavior.

" _But I..."_

She began again.

" _I said save it!"_

He repeated.

The other girl finally got the hint and shut her mouth. I noticed she was on the verge of tears, Gemma on the other hand had her gaw locked and her face blank, she didn't look remotely concerned.

" _Give this note to your teacher, it well explain why you were late for class."_

The teacher lowered his voice down a few notches when he spoke to me.

I thanked him before taking the note from him. I sent one last worried look at Gemma before I turned my back and left her to her fate.

When I got to my class everyone was already seated.

" _Well, have you decided to goine us After all ,Kimberly?"_

I heard a few people snickering.

Instead of answering Mrs. Reeve I handed her the note that was given to me. read over the paper quickly, she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a half smile.

" _Very well, have a seat Miss Conwellers."_

Mrs. Reeve said while shaking her head.

I walked toward my desk slitely imbarressed by all the attention I was suddenly receiving. I found it hard to focus on what was happening in class because I was to busy thinking about Gemma.

One thing was for shure I did admire Gemma for holding up her end in the fight, I mean I would have been crushed if it would have been me in Gemma's spot. I had no idea who the other girl was but if Gemma hated her then so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimberly**

* * *

Saying my parents were furious was an understatement, they were absolutely livid. If my parents and Sarah's parents hadn't begged the principal, both Gemma and Sarah would have been expelled.

Gemma and Sarah were suspended for two weeks. Both my parents decided that it would be best to send Gemma to a new school entirely. They thought if they could get Gemma away from her friends she might behave better.

She's been causing alot of trouble lately. I think the reason is because she took it harder when our parents divorced and both of them getting remarried probably didn't help much. The way she chose to deal with her emotions was to cause our parents stress.

I wasn't told everything, but as far as I know Sarah had said some rude things about Gemma and then Gemma said some things, which led to Sarah slapping Gemma and so on. Hitting Gemma backfired on Sarah because Gemma definitely showed that little rat how to fight.

I wanted to ask Gemma about what had happened but my parents decided that it might be best if she moved in with my mom ,Audrey, her husband, David, and our stepbrother, Jesse. I would have asked her over the phone but I thought it would be best if we talked in person rather then a text or phone call. On the bright side she's gunna spend the weekend with our dad and I, plus Caitlin.

* * *

It was Gemma's second day at her new private school, and it was also the eighth school day that Jared has been out sick. Technically it's only been seven but today was going to be the eighth if he didn't show again. Which seemed very likely because Paul and Embry haven't been at school yet either so I'm assuming the virus they have must be quite awful.

As I suspected he hadn't shown up, as far as I could tell anyways. I didn't see him in between classes, yet again I had only been in two of them. All hope I still had was smashed into thousands of pieces when History started and Jared still hadn't shown up.

School had become even more boring then I could have possibly imagined, So boring that I started considering taking my self out of my misury by stabbing myself with a par scissors just so I would be rushed to the hospital and out of this school.

After I thought it over, I realized it would be easier just to stick a finger down my throat till I vomited. That method would also have less pain and blood for me to deal with, everyone one would think I had come down with the flu like many of the other students.

My plan was brilliant but before I could talk myself into doing it the class room door opened and there he stood, looking more beautiful than ever before. He had oblivious grown a few inches and not just in height but he had gotten muscles, maybe he hit the gym while he was out sick.

Everyone was stairing and no one tried to hide it, not even the teacher. Jared didn't look bothered by all the attention, he didn't even seem to notice it. He walked almost gracefully toward Mr. Banks and handed him what I assumed was a pardon slip.

I felt everyone's eyes on my back when Jared slid into the chair next to me, I could feel Theresa's jealousy fill the room and surround me. Jared seemed completely obviously to everything, even his girlfriends death glares.

I tried to keep from stairing but I couldn't help it. I didn't need to worry about being cought because Jared kept his eyes fix on his note book, which I found odd because the class was going to be over in a few minutes and he hadn't wrote a single word down. Maybe he still felt a bit quwiezy.

When the bell sounded, Jared was the first to leave with Theresa close behind. I took my time gathering my books, mainly because I wanted to get my breathing under control. I had to walk back to my locker and grab my lunch, I asked Caitlin to pack a lunch for me because today was mashed potatoe day and I hated mashed potatoes.

I was about to round the corner on my way back toward the cafeteria when I herd voices, and not just any voices but Jared and Theresa's voices. I wanted to keep walking and pretend I hadn't noticed them but I was glued to the spot. They stood just around the corner, out of sight but not out of hearing range.

" _No, I can't believe you Jared! "_

Theresa was saying her voice at the point of hysteria.

 _Move kim, put one leg in front of the other and move._

I ordered myself, but it was no use, my legs didn't budge and it didn't seem like they were planning to.

" _huh, Theresa."_

I herd Jared sigh. He sounded tired and anoyed when he spoke.

 _" Don't you 'Huh Theresa' me ,Jared!"_

I could already see Theresa making air qouts as she spoke.

" _I Can't believe you Jared! You just go missing for like two weeks, then you suddenly break up with me!"_

She continued.

" _Who is she?"_

Theresa demanded anger heavy in her voice. I suddenly felt concerned for Jared's safety.

 _"what?"_

 _E_ ase dropping was so wrong but felt so right.

" _The girl your breaking up with me for!"_

Jared let out a gruff little chuckle as if finding this all amusing.

" _There is no other girl, and like I said before, I had the flu, that's why I wasn't at school."_

Jared said the last part like he had rehearsed it multiple times.

" _As for me breaking up with you, it just wasn't working out"_

he said more gently like he was afraid Theresa was about to cry.

What I wouldn't give to see her face right now. There was a slight pause in there conversation before Theresa continued with.

 _" I guess your right, I mean it's your lose, I've been wanting to ask Toby out for a while now anyways."_

My mouth fell open in shock. I couldn't help but wounder what Jared was thinking.

" _Good, I'm glad we got this settled."_

Jared sounded relived when he spoke, like he had gotten rid of a large burden and was now a free man, which he was.

As soon as they had quit talking I sprinted toward the girl's bathrooms. I checked under each stall making sure each was empty before I called Gemma on my cell phone.

" _Gemma, guess what!"_

I said before she even had the chance to say hello.

" _kim?"_

 _"Jared broke up with Theresa!"_

I said happily, ignoring Gemma's question.

" _Really?!"_

 _"Yup"_

 _"But I thought he was sick with the flu?"_

Gemma responded.

" _Well he's better now"_

 _I was slightly disappointed with Gemma's lack of enthusiasm._

 _" look, I got to go, one of the teachers is giving me dirty looks."_

Her voice had lowered to a wisper.

" _but aren't you on your lunch break?"_

I asked.

 _"Ya_ , _I am_ , _but you see_ , _the teachers here frown apon students using there phones on the premises, so your gunna have to give me the deets tonight. "_

She rushed her words like the teacher had started walking toward her.

" _got to go, bye."_

 _"Bye."_

The rest of the day past by in a blur of observing Jared and feasting on the news of Jared and Theresa's break up. When Gemma called that evening I told her about the break up. She seemed more enthusiastic about this time to my pleasure.

We talked on the phone for at least an hour, most of the time Gemma was trying to get me to make a move on Jared and I was trying to explain to her that he might need some space but she wouldn't listen. I didn't ask her about Sarah because I didn't wanna ruin her good mood.

* * *

I felt rude stairing so much, my eyes had no right looking at him like he was some beautiful peace of art. I forced my gaze back to Mr. Banks as he wrote down notes for us to copy in our note books.

 _"_ _Do you have a pen I could barrow? "_

Said a deep voice from beside me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jared leaning towards me taking up what little space there had been between us. Slowly I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my pencil case. I was having trouble finding a pen because my pencil case was crammed full of markers, erasers, and everything else but a pen. After a full minute passed by and i still hadn't found a pen I herd Jared say.

" _Don't worry about it, I don't need to have one."_

Jared turned his attention back to Mr. Banks as he continued with his lecture. He had barely turned his head for ten seconds when I finally found the stupid pen he wanted. I sat holding the pen not sure if I should give it to him or just put it back.

It took every ounce of courage I had to lean over and poke Jared with the pen so I could get his attention. When he turned to face me we locked eyes. The oddest feeling washed over me so suddenly it was almost scary.

When I realized he wasn't going to make a move and take the pen I set it down beside his notebook.I ducked down my head trying to avoid the intense look he was giving me. Even after I had turned my head I could still feal his eyes taking in every inch of my face he could see.

* * *

 **Jared**

Sam's thoughts didn't cover half of what it felt like to imprint and nether did the legends. I didn't blame them though, I'd never be able to explain what it felt like, imprinting was somthing you had to experience to understand exactly what it really meant.

It was accelerating and terrifying all at once. I had found the most perfect being in the entire universe, but the terrifying part was there were so many things that could go wrong. She could have a car accident, get murdered, choke, or I could phase and attack her like Sam had. But could I really attack her? I couldn't, I wouldn't, it was that simple. I could never her hurt her.

I watched has she tucked a strand of her dark black hair behind her ear. She had a very unusual eye color, they were dark grey, to the point where they could be mistaken as a very dark brown or black but in the light of the classroom they looked closer to a navy blue.

It was odd how one could feel so attached to another human being. Every choice and every decision would now be made with her in mind. She was so small and frail, I couldn't see how anyone so perfect could have sat next to me unnoticed.

She seemed so focused and dedicated to her school work, it was like she had no other care in the world. Not even my imprinting seemed to affect her. That thought brought a whole new set of problems, what if she doesn't like me back!?

That one thought was enough to make me feel dejected and like I was about to through up my breakfast. What will I do if she doesn't like me? I can't just stalke her like some crazy, eratic, physico, lunatic. I could stay in my wolf form, it would be more subtle but then the others could her my thoughts and that didn't sit well with me.

* * *

 **Kimberly**

The lunch bell rang through the school disrupting me from my aggreesive note writing. I was able to keep my eyes to myself for a good portion of the class. I packed my things slowly hopeing that Jared would leave the class before me but it was no use, he packed his things just as slowly as I.

" _hey"_

Jared pushed past a few other students so we could walk side by side down the halls.

" _Hi?"_

I could feel my cheeks grow warm when I herd it come out sounding like a question rather then an acknowledgement.

" _I'm Jared"_

He had a grin playing on his face when as he watched me.

It was clear he wanted me to offer my name but I didn't. I felt like making him feel as uncomfortable as I could. I don't know what got into me but I felt annoyed and upset at the fact that he didn't know my name. Normally I would have been over joyed even by the thought of him acknowledging me.

" _I know"_

I felt a sudden wave of confidence when I spoke, I made sure to let a bit of annoyance linger in my words.

" _What's your name?"_

Jared didn't seem imbarressed or uncomfortable in the least. He just kept looking at me with the same pleasant smile as before.

I couldn't think of away to avoid this question and I felt a bit rude not answering right from the beginning so I told him.

" _Kim."_

 _" Do you want to sit with me during lunch? I mean only if you want to, if not it's fine"_

He said back tracking quickly.

I felt my anxiety kick in. He wants to sit with me, of course I want to sit with him but I was so nervous. What would we talk about, I can't just sit there and stare at him, that would just be weird.

" _ya, shh-ure_."

I swallowed hard.

" _Cool."_

He said casually, he was still smiling brightly.

We walked without speaking as we made our way toward an empty table. It wasn't an awkward silence more of a comfortable and content kind of silence.

" _So, um, I see your feeling better."_

I said trying to make polite conversation.

" _Yup, I've never been better actually."_

Jared started unpacking his lunch. He had quite the assortment, a sandwich, yogurt, and what looked like leftover pasta.

" _How about you."_

He looked at me with his intense brown eyes waiting for an answer.

" _What?"_

I was a little confused by his question, I wounder how he got that idea.

" _The other day in History, You said you weren't feeling to well."_

I Can't believed he remembered that. Of course he remembered it, he probably blames me for his flu.

"Oh _, right, it was only a twenty-four hour kinda thing."_

I could feal my cheeks heating up.

" _Turkey?_ "

I gestured toward the sandwich he was about to take a bit out of wanting to move on to another topic.

" _Ham, want some?"_

He said holding it out towards me.

" _No, I don't like ham"_

I said wrinkling my nose.

 _"but thanks anyway"_

Jared shrugged his shoulders before taking a larg bite out of the sandwich.

My verity wasn't as big as his. All Caitlin packed for me was a cold slice of pepperoni pizza. I forced down a bite, it wasn't that I didn't like it but because I had butterflies which had taken away my appetite.

We ate in silence for a while. I felt like I should say something, I wasn't one for sitting around and not talking, I liked when there was a conversation going, it always made me feel more comfortable when I hung out with someone new.

" _what class do you have next?"_

He asked.

" _Science, you?"_

 _"Art."_

He grumbled.

" Do you not like art?"

I was surprised, most students liked art the most.

"Arts fine, I guess."

He said glumly.

I was confused by his sudden mood change. Maybe he just sucked at art. The bell rang overhead and everyone started packing up there lunches.

" _can I walk you to your class?"_

Jared seemed to have cheered up slightly.

" _If you want to."_

I felt nervous again. This was the kind of things only a boyfriend would do or just a friend and we were neither. I made sure to avoid the curious stares of the other students as we walked side by side, our shoulders bumping against eachother.

" _see you in English_ "

I said when we finally reached our classroom. Jared's grin, if possible, grew larger.

 _" See you then."_

he called after me.

* * *

 **Kimberly**

" _You seem happy, anthing happen at school?"_

Caitlin asked that night during dinner.

" _Um, not really"_

That was a small lie.

" _Hey, is it alright if I have a friend over to study?"_

I asked casually.

" _you're father and i are going to be out on a date."_

I held my breath and waited for her to swallow the bite of spaghetti in her mouth.

" _I guess its alright, as long as you promise to get work done, we better not come home to you watching movies or something."_

 _"Yes, I promise"_

I smiled happily.

The butterflys I had returned. Jared Cameron was coming to my house, what have gotten myself into. I tried to get my breathing to even out again but it proved me difficult. I'm so screwed, I'll make a fool out of myself, I just know it.

I felt so nervous my stomach churned at the thought of eating. It wasn't like we were going on a date or anything, it's just homework, which I'm good at so I didn't even know why I'm so nervous.

" M _ay I be excused?"_

I finally asked.

" _I want to call Gemma before I start on my homework."_

 _"Yes, of course you can."_

Caitlin replied.

" _Tell her we said hello."_

My father added.

" _I will."_

* * *

" _Gemma?"_

 _"Yup"_

She said popping the P.

" _I screwed up_ "

I wisper yelled.

" _what?"_

 _"Jared's coming to my house!"_

I wimpperd.

" you invited him to our house?"

She mused.

" _well, not exactly."_

 _"Care to elaborate."_

She promted.

" _He kinda invited his self."_

 _"I see."_

Her calmness anoyed me. Doesn't she see my problem here?

" _well?"_

I demanded.

" _what do you mean_ ,well, _this is your problem"_

" _Gemma"_

I wined, panic rising inside of me.

" _what am I sopposed to do exactly?"_

She asked.

" _I don't know, help me!"_

I begged.

" _Why did he even suggest to come over?"_

" _So we could work on our English papers."_

" _So, just do homework, if you can't think of anything to say start working on your paper."_

She sated, clearly enjoying the fact that she was in control of the the mess I call a life.

" _I guess that would work."_

" _Great, I've got to go, David has me grounded from my phone and I don't want him to catch me."_

She grumbled. She didn't seem to pleased with our stepfather's rouls.

" Okay, dad and Caitlin say ,hi."

I told her.

" _Ya,ya_."

She breathed.

" _Tell them I say ,hi, too_."

" _I will."_

These days I kinda felt like I was just their messenger.

" _Jared sure got over Theresa fast."_

She snickered before hanging up. I scolded down at the phone.

* * *

I walked into Homeroom the next day more nervous then ever. Not many other students had arived yet. Most were loungin around and talking with eachother. I seated my self in an empty desk.

My eyes widened in saprise when Paul walked in. He had grown nearly a foot since I last saw him. He looked simular to Jared, tall, muscular, and had cut off his long hair which now was very messy unlike Jared's, who's seemed neat and tamed.

Our eyes meet for a split second, a smirk apeared on his face. To my horror he walked toward me and sat in the desk beside mine. I had a flash back to when he was yelling at Toby in English.

" hey?"

Paul leaned toward me and wisperred next to my ear.

I turned my attention to him biting on the inside of my cheek.

"Jared wanted you to know he won't be making it to school today"

He said in a husky voice.

How did he know about Jared? And what makes him think I care? I mean, of course I care but how does he know that?

Paul leaned back in his seat again, resting his hands behind his head. I felt my cheeks go slitely pink. Did Jared talk about me? I wounder if he's still coming over?

"So, you like bonfires"

Paul asked casually.

" I've never been to one."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. I was curious to why he suddenly was so talkative, we never spoke before this and the reason he probably recognized me was because we had an English project together.

"Not even at the end of the school?"

He seemed very surprised by this. The truth was I hadn't even been invited to the end of school year bonfire.

"No"

I said flatly

"Well why not?"

He seemed to be concerned about my sanity. I didn't fell like going into detail so all I did was shrug my shoulders

"Next time there's a bonfire I'm making sure you go because you have know idea what your missing."

He said in a matter of fact tone.

I'm pretty sure all I'd be missing was alcohol and drunk underaged teens stumbling around the beach at midnight.

* * *

Paul surprised me. I expected him to be a coaky jurk but he wasn't, he was actually quite nice. We sat together during lunch, he kept asking me random questions like which James Bond movie I thought was best, obviously I said Sky Fall which he agreed on.

"Need a ride?"

Paul asked me.

"Uh, sure, if you don't mind"

I said hesitantly.

" it's no problem at all."

He said in a carefree tone.

Usually I take Caitlin's car but she needed it to run some errands today so I took the bus.

I climbed into the passengers side of Paul's truck. The truck was a rusted red color and smelled like pine. Normally I wouldn't accept rides from other people but I felt oddly comfortable with Paul, not in a romantic way, far from that but more like we've none eachother since childhood and had shared many memories together.

"Do I take a left or a right?"

Paul asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Right, then stright ahead for two miles then take another left. I can tell you when we get there"

I told him.

Paul let out a little chuckle.

" I think you live on the same block as me."

"Really?"

"Ya, do you live on Anderson road?"

" Yes"

"Well how on earth did we not know about this sooner?!"

He asked in disbelief.

" I honestly have no idea"

I said Laughing.

* * *

Paul dropped me off at the front door. I made sure to thank him because I thought it was really nice of him for giving me a lift.

I had barely made it through the door when Caitlin pounced on me.

" Who was that?"

She had asked with a mischievous little grin.

"Just someone from school who offered to give me a lift."

I felt imbarressed.

" he isn't the friend you have coming over tonight is he?"

Caitlin asked, I could tell she was trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"No, he was just being nice Caitlin"

I insisted.

"Oh"

She didn't bother hiding the disappointment.

"Well, all right, we're leaving in about ten minutes,oh and Bryan's coming later tonight"

Caitlin replied trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs"

I darted up the stairs and locked my door. I could still feal my cheeks burning as I started cleaning my room. Bryan better not get here until after Jared leaves or I'll never here the end of it.

It was hard to keep track of what days my siblings would be around. Gemma is my only full sister, she only stays with our dad on the weekends unlike me who chooses to permanently live at our dads.

Bryan is Caitlin's son, he usually stays with my dad and Caitlin but likes spending time with his dad so I never really know when he's going to be here or when he's gunna be at his dad. Jesse is my real mom's new husband, David's, son. He lives with my real mom and David so I hardly even know him.

Jessie is the oldest at 18, then there's me at 17 but because I was born in August I'm only in the eleventh grade, Gemma is next at 15 but will be turning 16 in August as well, and then there's little baby Bryan at 14. People ask me if it ever gets confusing having so many different siblings and parents but after a while you get used to it.

I couldn't keep still as I waited for Jared to show up. I was all figitty and i couldn't keep still. I passed the time by setting up my school books on the kitchen table where I waited for the door bell to ring.

* * *

" Hey "

Jared said brightly.

'Hh-hi"

I suttered imbarressingly.

" Nice place"

He commented with smoothly.

"Thanks"

I manged to say without a stutter.

I stepped a side and let Jared in the door. I smiled nurvusly and led him into the kitchen.

" Do you want a coke or something?"

I asked figitting with my hands.

"Ya, sure"

How is he so calm? Why can't I be so calm?!

Jared started pulling his books from his back pack as I got his coke.

"Thanks"

He grinned at me.

I smiled back and sat myself in one of the kitchen chairs. I tryed taking Gemma's advice with the hole homework thing but it was hard to focus with him stairing at me. I ducked my head down further not wanting him to notice my reddened cheeks.

"Did you do anthing interesting today?"

He asked casually. I could tell he was trying to make polite conversation.

"Not really, you?"

I glanced up at him but quickly looked away when I saw he was still gazing down at me.

"Nothing interesting but Sam needed me to work an extra shift today, that's why I wasn't at school."

He leaned on his elbows fixing his soft brown eyes on my face.

"You have a job?"

"Yup but haven't had it for very long."

"Oh, so what do you do?"

I was surprised he had a job, Jared didn't strike me has someone who worked to be honest he seemed a bit spoiled because he always seemed well dressed and put together like he came from a lot of money.

" I help Sam with patrol, we patrol the woods in this area, you'd be surprised how often people get lost. I guess you could say we're kinda like forest rangers."

I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you like it"

I blurted out.

"Ya, the shifts are longer then I'd like but Sam's training in some new workers so that will help."

I nodded my head again.

Jared seemed pleased that I found his job interesting because he got a coaky little grin on his face that made my cheeks go pink again. I tryed working on my English paper again but I was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. I patted my pockets but it wasn't my phone.

" Hello?"

I herd Jared's deep voice say.

"Now?!"

He seemed frustrated by somthing.

"I'm kinda busy."

I felt very awkward and like I was intruding something.

"Ya fine I'll be there."

He said in a taut voice.

"Kim, I'm so so sorry, Sam needs me to help with one of the new workers."

He breathed.

"Don't worry about it, when duty calls you must answer."

I said trying to hide my disappointment with a smile.

"I really am sorry"

"It's fine"

I waved a hand as if to brush it away. I followed Jared to the front door.

"Bye kim."

He said in quite disappointment.

"Bye Jared."

* * *

I stared angrily at Jared's forgotten back pack. Why did he plan to do homework with me if he had to leave for work after only a few minutes? Maybe he only did it in hopes of me doing his homework, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me.

I slammed my school book shut in frustration. Why can't people just like me? Why can't I be normal? I sent another glare at the door and was surprised when it opened, unfortunately it was just Bryan.

" what?"

Bryan asked confused by my expression.

" if you're still angry because I ate your pudding cup I can explain."

He argued.

" you ate my pudding cup!?"

I shrieked.

"oh,ah."

He stuttered.

"Get back here you coward!"

I yelled after him as he darted up the stairs.

I took the stairs three at a time. My caves were burning by the time I reached the top. Bryan was like a speed demon. He reached the top in a matter of seconds and already barricaded his bedroom door.

" open the door Bryan!"

I banged my fist against the door.

" I'd rather not"

He panted.

" Bryan!"

" Next time you can have my pudding cup."

"But I want it now!"

I wined.

I gave the door another good kick and left feeling defeated. I don't have my pudding cup or Jared. Maybe he's getting back together with Theresa. I hate Theresa.

Heaving a sigh I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen and started on my English paper for the third time . The paper wasn't difficult at all. Mrs. Reeve had a signed us with an essay and Analogies. I had my homework done in a matter of minutes.

I found myself stareing at Jared's backpack again. My mind was thinking of all the possible things I could find in his bag, love letters from Theresa, photos, and what ever else boys kept in there backpacks.

I glanced around the kitchen before snatching his bag. Tearing open the zipper I started searching through his things. I've been spending to much time with Gemma. There were no letters from Theresa or photos, he didn't even have any notes written down in his note book.

I couldn't help but feel pity for him, he was behind on alot of his homework. I sighed and pulled out Jared's note book. He wasn't gunna fail his classes at least not yet. I felt a little angry at Jared not just for leaving but because he may or may not have left his backpack just so I would do his homework.

The analogies were first. I wasn't going to let Jared get what he may or may not want so i got the idea off the Internet.

 **1\. Her face was a perfect oval, like a circle that had its to sides compressed by a Thigh Master.**

 **2\. From the attic came an unearthly howl. The whole scene had an eerie, surreal quality, like when you're on vacation and Jeopardy comes on at 7:00 p.m. instead of 7:30.**

 **3\. She had a deep throaty, genuine laugh, like that sound a dog makes before it throws up.**

 **4\. When she tried to sing, it sounded like a walrus giving birth to farm equipment.**

 **5\. career was blowing up like a man with a broken metal detector walking through an active minefield.**

 **6\. Joy fills her heart like a silent but deadly fart fills a room with no windows.**

For the essay I wrote about a marshmallow falling in love with hot chocolate.

* * *

The anger I had felt soon turned to guilt. I could get Jared in big trouble for this. What will I do if he does get in trouble? The guilt of what I had done followed me around for the rest of the evening.

I flung open the freezer door and grabed a pint of vanilla ice cream. My day has been very stressful so I deserve some ice cream. The ice cream was as hard as a stone so I gave up on a cone and took the whole container to my room.

I nestled myself in the covers and turned on my TV. Looney tunes was one of my favorite shows to watch. Know one knew this about me because I was imbarressed to tell people I watched kids shows.

" you okay?"

Bryan stood at the door. He seemed to be debating if it was safe to come into my room or not.

" Go away Bryan "

I wined like a child.

" It looks like you just broke up with your boyfriend, he didn't break up with you did he?"

Bryan sounded concerned wich was touching but also slitely imbarressing.

" No, I don't have a boyfriend"

My cheeks were burning like fire.

" oh, well then who was the guy you drove home from school with?"

He no longer sounded concerned but amused.

"Who told you!"

" Mom."

He laughed clearly enjoying my sudden discomfort.

" Of course she did, like I told Caitlin, he was only being nice"

" So when can I meet him?"

" This isn't funny Bryan"

" Oh I see how it's gunna be, your imbarressed by us, don't worry I understand."

He said with fake hurt in his voice.

I let out a groan and buried my face in the blankets.

" kim?"

" umhm"

I raised my head slitely.

"Can I have sum ice cream too?"

"Grab a spoon"

I sighed.

Bryan grinned and pulled a spoon from his back pocket.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to post. I wish I had a good excuse but I don't,** **I've been marathoning NCIS and I can officially say that I'm addicted.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own or take credit for twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jared's pov**

* * *

I felt nothing but guilt and frustration after I left Kim to help Sam when Jacob Black phased. Kim seemed so upset when I left her last night. Some of the anger I had was spent on Jacob, that was until Sam told me to suck it up and stop acting like a whining little baby. Paul and Embry both got a good laugh out of that.

Rain drops slid down my face and dripped off my chin. I was half drenched by the time I got from my truck to the school. The halls hadn't yet filled, normally I don't come this early but I wanted to see kim as soon as she walked through the doors.

The rain beat down harder as I waited. I was worried it wasn't safe for kim to be out driving in this storm. A gust of wind blew in as the doors opened once more letting a flow of students into the school. My mouth instantly turned up in a stupid grin when I saw kim amongst the other kids.

Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she walked through the maze of students. She hadn't yet noticed me as I made my way toward her. Kim's cheeks turned pink when she saw that I was watching her.

" Good morning."

I said grabbing a stack of her books helping her stuff them in her over crowded locker.

" Um, you-, ah, forgot your backpack last night."

Kim stuttered.

I thought it was cute when kim stuttered but it also upset me because I made her so uncomfortable she couldn't even speak correctly.

"Thanks, I didn't even notice that I didn't have it until this morning."

I'm in so much trouble. If my mom finds out how bad my grades have dropping shes gunna kill me, and now I didn't do my homework, I may as well buy my own tombstone.

" It was no problem"

Kim started figitting with her fingers.

I could almost smell the nervousness coming off of her. It seemed she wasn't just nervous about being with me but like there was something else bothering her.

" Are you alright?"

I asked resting a hand on her shoulder so she would look me in the eyes.

" Yes, everything is perfectly fine."

Kim said it a little to quickly for me to believe her. She was such a bad lier.

" At least so far."

Kim muttered under her breath.

I didn't say anything because technically I wasn't sapossed to have herd what she just said. I let my hand fall from her shoulder seeing I wasn't getting a confession. Kim shut her locker door and I then I walked her to her first class. I wasn't to worried about leaving her because she had that class with Paul and he assured me that he would keep an eye out for her.

Because my first class wasn't with Kim I spent it trying to figure out what might ne upsetting her. She might still be mad with me for leaving early. I didn't blame her if she was, I was mad at myself for that.

The excuses to why my grades were suffering weren't going to good either. So far all I had was, _Hey I'm a werewolf, surprise!_ But since Sam thinks the council should be the ones to tell them I can't use that line. I also didn't wanna say I left my backpack at a girls house because kim didn't need to be dragged into this mess.

Stupid Jacob and his bad phasing timing. Embry was relieved when he herd Jacob had phased. We all felt his guilt when he had to avoid his friends, now Jacob and Embry are waiting for Quil to phase.

All of us have struggled with having to leave our friends. Paul especially who hung out with a particularly larg group of friends. It wasn't like he was overly attached to them but when he quit hanging around with them and started hanging out with Sam more it attracted some attention.

I was glad when the bell rang. Finally I was going to be able to sit next to kim again. The pack likes making fun of my sudden obsession over kim. They spend most of our patrol together tormenting me about kim, not that I minded.

My eyes landed on Theresa when I walked into the classroom. I mentally cringed at the sight of her. She sat at her usual desk with her arms crossed. Theresa has been very clingy and I've been trying to give her the hint that I'm not interested but she's persistent. I sat myself next to Kim's desk.

My ears picked up the sound of a chair being pulled across the floor. Theresa came walking toward me with every intention to take Kim's desk. As if a reflex I grabbed my backpack and flung it onto Kim's seat.

" That seats already taken."

I warned.

" Sure it is."

Theresa rolled her eyes but didn't sit down. She had leaned forward resting her hands on my desk.

" So there is another girl"

She pryed.

" Yes, now could you please leave"

I snapped. I could here Kim's foot steps coming down the hall and i really didn't want her to see me speaking with Theresa.

" No way?"

She breathed.

"The mystery girl is Kimberly Conwellers?"

Theresa had followed my gaze back to kim who had just walked in.

" Interesting"

She mused. Theresa pushed off my desk and made her way back to her own seat. Quickly I reclaimed my backpack leaving the desk available for kim. Thankfully kim didn't seem to have noticed that I had been speaking to Theresa just moments ago, she had been to busy diging through her backpack which I was greatfull for because I didn't want her to think Theresa and i were still together.

I gave kim a smile as she sat next to me. Kim returned the smile but it seemed forced. Not only was I concerned about what was bothering kim but now i had to worry about Theresa messing with her.

I watched as kim pulled out her books and stacked them neatly to the side and placed her pen on top of her note book. It fascinated me how she was so focused on her school work and how organized and put together she was.

Kim had her hair pulled back in a ponytail revealing her elegant cheekbones. Kim really was pretty and I'm not sure how I managed to not notice any sooner then I did. I shifted my weight so I was able to see kim more clearly but still seem as if I was paying attention to Mr. Banks.

" Hey kim, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me during lunch again?"

I really hoped she'd say yes. I wonder what she'll think about sitting with Paul and Embry too. I know she and Paul already met but I didn't want to overwhelm her with the three of us.

Kim nodded her head slowly like my question hadn't quite registered yet.

" Let me just go get my lunch real quick."

" I'll go with you."

" No, you don't have to do that."

" Are you sure, I mean it's no problem."

I insisted.

"Ya, it won't take long."

" Okay I'll just, um, go find a table."

Kim nodded her head once and made her way toward her locker. Sighing I walked into the cafeteria.

Paul, Embry and I sat at the same lunch table where I was waiting on kim.

" Calm down."

Paul had been saying.

" She went to get her lunch not confront a gang, look there she is."

He pointed out.

I spotted kim weaving her way through the crowd of students.

" Embry, do you have a napkin because I think Jared's about to drool."

Paul and Embry both snickered.

" Shut up."

I gave Paul shin a good quick.

" Calm down man."

Embry warned also noticeing pauls hand griping the table tightly.

" You have to calm down, Paul, Kims coming."

Panic surged through me.

" I'm trying"

He growled through gritted teeth. This is not good, definitely not good! My head snapped toward kim when she sat next to me.

" Hey kim."

I said cheerfully trying to destract her from Paul's shaking form. Kim gave me one of her intoxicating smiles making me momentarily forget why I was so panicked.

" I have to, um, go get-"

Paul trailed off on his way out of the cafeteria. He clenched and un-clenched his fists as he went. Kim's eyes followed him out of the cafeteria but she didn't ask any questions to my relief.

" so, what are you up to this weekend?"

I asked her. Kim didn't respond right away because she had started unpacking her lunch. I glanced back at Embry who mouthed ' _Smooth'._ Ignoring him I returned my focus back to Kim.

" Nothing much, my sister is going to be over so I'll propably just hang out with her."

Kim spoke so quietly if it weren't for my super natural hearing abilities I probably would have had to ask her to repeat her sentence.

" I didn't know you had a sister."

Kim only nodded her head once more. Maybe her sister is married and that's why I didn't see her yesterday.

" Does she go to school here in LA Push?"

Embry asked speaking for the first time since Kim showed up.

" She goes to a school in Port Angeles."

Kim's mouth turned up slightly threatening to spill into a smile. I guess her sister being married is most likely out of the question if shes still in school.

I enjoyed eating my lunches with Kim. She didn't talk much but when she did she talked quietly. I was hopping to change that. I didn't want her to feel shy around us. Embry seemed to like her, I knew he would. Emily keeps nagging me to bring her over, she said it got lonely being the only girl. Sam was really bothered by this, he kept insisting that he say behind on some of the patrols but Emily assured him that she really didn't mind so much, she was just excited to meet , Embry, and I just about had a heart attack. The three of us were over loaded with patrol as it was and if Sam took time off for Emily we probably would have broken down into hysteria.

Paul never came back for lunch. I didn't see him until our next class together. All he did was grumble about how hungry he was. I felt a little guilty because it was technically my fault he missed lunch.

The minutes that passed by felt more like hours. When English finally rolled around I was nurvus yet excited. Even though I hardly knew Kim I felt empty without her. Imprinting really was weird. Here we are living as normally as a werewolf can when suddenly your own life doesn't even matter anymore, it's only the other you care about.

Kim was surprised to see that I came to walk her to class. I noticed the closer we got to Mrs. Reeve's class the more agitated she became. I half expected her worst nightmare to be waiting inside. Mrs. Reeve already stood at the head of the class when we sat ourselves down.

" Today I will be grading the homework you brought in. Normally you wouldn't get your grade back until next week but because we'very behind a bit I'll be doing it now. You may speak quietly amungst eachother, if it starts getting out of hand I will make sure you take home some extra homework, understood?"

The class murmured happily. Kim and I were the only ones who weren't happy. I'm not sure why Kim looked so nurvus, I on the other hand was mentally preparing for the scolding of a life time from my mom for the big fat ' _F_ ' I was about to receive.

Maybe thats the reason Kim been so upset. Maybe she hadn't done her homework either. If thats the Cass then at lest we'll be going down together. Kim didn't look like she wanted to talk and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It kind of nice though, just sitting here not worrying about keeping a conversation going.

When Mrs. Reeve finally came around to passing out our graded work I was a nervous wreck. I sat there waiting for the disproving look I was about to receive but it never came.

" I see you haven't lost your sense of humor Jared."

Mrs. Reeve placed I graded piece of homework onto my desk that was most definitely not mine. I was actually offended that she thought this was my work, my handwriting was much worse then the handwriting on the worksheet.

" You did a good job as always Miss Conwellers."

Kim blushed at the complement. A- is what I had gotten, it's the best grad I've had since before I phased. I was still confused, I know for certain that I didn't do this work and if it wasn't me then that only leaves Kim. Kim gave me a sheepish smile her cheeks darkening even more. I honestly had no idea what to say so I just sat there gaping like fish.

" Kim, I can officially say that you are my favorite person in the entire world."

I told her with complete honesty as we walked our of the school.

" It really wasn't a big deal."

She insisted. I took pride in the fact that I was able to make her blush so easily.

"I'm serious ,kim, the whole world. How can I repay you?"

"Oh no, really it wasn't a big deal, you don't have to do anything."

Kim said modestly.

" But I'm going to "

I could see I wasn't going anywhere with this argument so I cut it short.

" But-"

" No _buts."_

I cut her off.

" You saved my life and I'm not exaggerating, my mom would have killed me for not doing my homework so it's the least I could do."

Kim didn't object this time only smiled.

" where are you going?"

I asked when I noticed her drifting off.

" Um, to my car."

She seemed confused by my question. I felt like an idiot, for some stupid reason I asumed she was getting a ride with me.

"Oh"

I replied dumbly.

" How about I give you a lift to school tomorrow?"

Kim only giggled at me.

" Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Right"

Man I felt stupid.

" Monday then"

I didn't give her the option knowing she'd propably insist she didn't need a ride.

" Bye Kim."

Deciding I should go I made it short so that she wouldn't decline me.

" Bye"

* * *

" Aww, she did your homework?"

Emily sighed dreamily.

" That was so nice of her, I wish someone would have done my homework back when I was in school."

Emily continued.

" Ya, that was so cute."

Paul cued mockingly. I could hear Jacob snickering from the sofa.

"Shut up Jacob."

I warned the newst pack member.

" Bring Kim over soon would you Jared?, I really would like to meet her."

Emily ignored Paul and Embry.

" I'll try my best Em."

Emily flashed me a hopeful smile. Sam let out a huff clearly upset by the lack of attention he was receiving from his imprint. Emily nearly lepped off the ground when Embry let out a barking laugh earning himself a dirty look from Sam.

" Hey Jared, have you read through your homework?"

Embry said between his fits laughter

" No why?"

"Oh, I like Kim."

Paul laughed as he read over Embry's shoulder.

"Whats so funny?"

* * *

 **Kim's pov.**

The bell above the door dinged as we stepped inside.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Bryan sighed.

"Because when Caitlin finds out we ate her ice cream we'll be srewed."

I took Bryan's silence as an agreement. The two of us made our way through the isles of caned goods and pasta all the way to the dairy products.

" But why did I have to come with you?"Bryan said breaking the silence.

" Because you helped me eat it."

"I'm loosing valuable gaming time you know"

" It rots your brain any how, I'm doing you a favor."

" You sound like mom."

" You sonded like mom."

I mimicked him in the most obnoxious tone I could muster.

" I can hear you guy's whining from the enternce."

Gemma voice came from behind us.

" Did you get lost in the parking-lot Gemma?"

Gemma only made a face at Bryan, who returned it.

" Any way, what flavor did you say we needed?"

" vanilla "

I told her. Gemma opened the freezer door grabbed the ice cream and let door fall shut.

"Now what? Should we make a run for it?."

Gemma smiled mischievously.

"No!"

" You're no fun"

She pouted. I took the ice cream from Gemma's arms, I didn't trust she would actually listen to me. The three of us made our way back to the front of the store where I set the ice cream on the counter to be rung up.

" So what now, oh wise and responsible Kimberly."

Gemma asked her attention fixed on the candy display. I felt my cheeks heat up.

" Is that all Miss?"

The man asked. I quickly snatched a pack of gum from Gemma's hand knowing what she was planning and tossed it on the counter.

" Yes, this is all."

I confirmed.

The bell rang once as we left.

" Did you see the size of that guys mole?"

Bryan burst out.

" I was about to say the same thing!"

Gemma pointed an accusing finger at Bryan.

" Hey! He could still hear you."

I warned the two of them. They were both silent for a moment.

" But seriously ,Kim, you didn't see it, because it about the size of a quarter"

Bryan asked me clearly not done talking about it yet. Gemma started laughing.

" More like a grape"

They both snickered.

" Ew, you guys are are sick."

" Kim!"

Gemma scolded.

" It's not that poor man's fault the mole choose to grow on is face, It could just of likely grown on your face, so before you go and call him sick you should think about how he might feel about it."

I rolled my eyes at her.

" I called ,you, sick not the mole man."

" But you ment we were sick for saying the mole was the size of a grape, so technically you called him sick"

Bryan defended.

" See Kim, even Bryan agrees yout were being rash."

" I don't even know why I hang out with you."

I sighed in defeat. Gemma and Bryan often teamed up with eachother just to win an argument. I didn't have a problem with that because usually it was about somthing stupid like the man's overly large mole.

" You hang out with me because I'm the best sister in the world and you could never replace me."

Gemma flashed me an innocent smile.

" Your my only sister."

I pointed out.

" Wow Kim, I'm really feeling the love right now."

Someone cleared their throat behind us making me jump. My first thought was that Gemma had stoll somthing and the clerk was coming to confront her. But when I turned around it was Jared Cameron and I Just about dropped the ice cream.

" Hey Kim."

Jared had his hands pushed in his jean pockets and he looked absolutely gorgeous. I swallowed trying to collect my thoughts.

" Hi, This is my sister Gemma"

I said awkwardly. My fist clenched the bag that held Caitlin's ice cream nurvusly.

" -and my stepbrother Bryan."

Gemma and Bryan gave jared an identical stiff waves. I was so imbarressed that I considered taking Gemma's advice and make a run for it.

"I was passing by when I saw you and decided that now would be great time to repay you for the help with my homework"

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feat.

"-Unless your busy of course."

He continued.

" Oh Kims not busy."

Gemma said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

" Why don't you go Kim, Bryan and I can take the ice cream home."

" But you can't drive"

I informed her.

" I have my permit and it's not like there's alot of cops cruising around."

Before I could react she had pried the keys and the bag of ice cream from my hands and walked off with Bryan.

" But it's not safe"

There was no use, Gemma didn't hear me and if she did she didn't act like it. At the moment I hated Gemma, I mean she of all people should know how uncomfortable I was going to feel.

" I was thinking We could go get a sunday."

Jared seemed pleased when I smiled at him. I was kinda excited, I've always imagined this day but I never actually thought it was gunna happen. The two of us walked side by side down the block toward a small dinner that served some of the best sundays on the planet. I've tryed every flavor they had thanks to my grandparents who took pity on Gemma and I when our parents first divorced. By the time the divorce tension cooled down I was a chubby Kid, thank God I was able to loose all that Ice cream weight before I entered middle school.

" You and your sister don't really look alike."

Jared finally broke the silence when we sat in a booth next to the window with our bowls of ice cream. I was a little imbarressed with how many different toppings I had on my sunday, I could barely see the ice cream beneath it.

" Really?, our stepmom ,Caitlin, confuses the two of us all the time, it gets kinda annoying."

I don't know why I said it bothered me. Usually I just pretend like nothing happened when Caitlin has us mixed up but it really did annoy me, you'd think if she married our dad and took the responsibility of being our , _Mother,_ She'd at least try to tell us apart. That was just another reason why she will never take the place of my real mom, Audrey.

Jared nodded because is mouth was currently full of ice cream.

" Are you doing anything interesting tonight?"

I know It sounded like I was asking Jared out but I wasn't. I was just curious, I mean he asked what I was doing tonight so didn't that mean I had the right to ask him?

" My mom has My aunt, uncle, and cousin coming over for supper tonight."

Jared dug his spoon into his sunday once again. I was kinda hoping he wasn't busy because I liked hanging out with Jared despite the fact that I got so nurvus I could barely talk at times, I guess I should have known better then to hope for somthing as silly as Jared wanting to hang out with a geek like me.

" Who's your cousin?"

I asked before I could stop myself. I didn't mean to come off as nosy.

" Sarah Cameron."

My heart exploded in thousands of of little pathetic beats as panic filled my lungs. I saw Jared's eyes flicker towards mine for just a moment before he ducked back down taking another bite.

Sarah! His cousin is Sarah! It could just be a coincidence. There is more then one Sarah in America after all, it's a popular name.

"Does she go to the same school as us?"

I fought hard to keep the tone of my voice sounding casual.

"Ya, do you know her?"

I licked my lips trying to buy myself some time to respond.

"No, I've just herd the name being mentioned once or twice."

Why Gemma? Why?

"Let's hope that they don't find out you've been spoiling your appetite with me."

I laughed nurvusly trying to calm myself.

" I could eat a hundred of these and not spoil my appetite, and besides my aunt Roberta makes the best chocolate cake in the entire universe. I'd eat it even if it ment I was gunna explode."

He grinned at me. I don't think I've ever seen teeth as stright as his. When I was younger I had braces and even mine weren't that stright.

"You know, I actually believe you'd do that. I don't think I can eat anthing after all this ice cream."

"Trust me, if you'd ever have some of Roberta's chocolate cake you would understand. I'll bring you a sample and prove it."

I had to laugh at how determined he was to prove how good the cake is. Jared wasn't at all how a imagined him. He was actually normal, not like some rich spoiled kid. He also seemed excited about his relatives coming over unlike most kids, including me, who dreaded having them over.

The longer I was with Jared the more comfortable I became. I didn't stutter nearly as much and I was able to talk louder than a wisper. I was almost sad when it was time for him to go, He gave me a ride of course which I was greatfull for because walking home in the dark gave me the hippie jibes.

I climbed the stairs to Gemma's room with a mission.

"You-"

I froze and so did Gemma and Bryan who sat on the bed eating Caitlin's ice cream.

"Are you kidding me, we just bought that!"

I through my arms in the air.

"You have lots to learn Kimmie dear."

Gemma took another spoon full of ice cream not bothering to explain herself.

"When Caitlin sees that you've eaten her ice cream you better make sure I don't get in trouble because this-"

I said gesturing at them.

"-is all you guys"

"When you got the container of ice cream last night was it not half empty? And you see, we've eaten exactly half, so what did was a favor. Now Caitlin will never know that someone ate her ice cream."

She had a good point but I didn't want to admit it so instead of saying _thank you_ I said.

" How could you possibly know that the ice cream was half empty? You weren't even there."

"A _thank you_ would be nice Kim"

Gemma pointed her spoon at me accusingly.

"freez!"

Bryan froze halfway out of Gemma's door at the sound of her voice.

"If you're going to leave take this with you."

Gemma thrust the ice cream out towards Bryan.

"No, I'm not your servant."

Bryan argued.

"I'll tell Caitlin that you-"

"Okay! Okay! I guess I can do it just this once."

He seemed desperat to stop Gemma from speaking which made me curious.

"Tell Caitlin what?"

I asked.

"That Bryan-"

"Not another word ,Gemma, Not another word."

He warned her. Bryan back out of her room his eyes not leaving Gemma's until he reached the stairs.

"Are you black mailing him?"

"like I said, you have lots to learn."

"Any way"

I said shutting Gemma's door incase there were any ease droppers hanging around.

"You remember Sarah right?"

Gemma made a degusted noise at the sound of Sarah's name so I took that as a yes.

"She's Jared's cousin! you beat up Jared's cousin!"

I wissper yelled at her.

"Why did you do it? Now if Jared finds out my sister did that to his cousin he'll hate me."

"She deserved it!"

Gemma growled.

"Can't you see how important this was to me and now you ruined it"

I accused her.

"What she possibly have done to make you so angry. Why can't you just let stuff like that go?"

"For your information, Sarah, hit me first, remember!"

I cringed a little because she was right Sarah did through the first punch.

"-And you won't be defending Sarah when you find out that she called you a geeky little looser that couldn't make friends if you payed them and that she said our parents-"

"Stop"

I didn't wanna hear any more of what Sarah had said.

"I'm sorry ,Gemma, I shouldn't of gotten angry at you."

I felt really guilty now. If I would have know what Sarah had said I probably would have told Gemma that she should have hit her harder.

"It's alright, all is forgive Kimmie dear."

Gemma waved my apologie off. I could tell that Gemma was still a little upset even though she used that obnoxious nickname she had for me.

"Now that we have that cleared up tell me about your date."

"I wouldn't say that it was a date."

"Oh, it was a date."

She informed me.

"Really? I thought so to but wasn't sure."

Gemma lifted her hands into the air and let them fall back to her lap as if to say _So are you gunna tell me what happened or what?_

"It was amazing."

I sighed happily.

"Your gunna have to be more specific then that."

* * *

 **Jared's pov**

Aunt Roberta's Chocolate cake did not disappoint. It was like heaven on earth. I was heart broken when it was time to clean up after supper.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?"

I asked Sarah as she waited for her parents to pull up with the car. Sarah had multiple bruises on her face.

"You won't believe who did it, Gemma Conwellers, I guess its not that much of a surprise considering her parents couldn't even keep Their marriage from falling apart."

I didn't know what upset me more, the fact that Sarah spook so badly about Kim's Family or that kim sat in front of me hours earlier and had mentioned a word about this.

"I don't need to worry about Gemma anymore because her parents moved her to a different school, it took long enough though. I've wanting her gone since forever. It's for the best, we don't need people like her around here."

I was shocked by Sarah. I never heard her speak poorly toward any one before. Somthing told me that all this was an act, that she wasn't the goody to-shoes we all thought she was. It made me wounder if she's been playing us all along just so she could get whatever she wanted. I guess everyone shows their true colors eventually.

"Don't get me started on her freak of a sister Kim-"

"What?!"

I was starting to get irritated at Sarah. She could rant all she wanted but she wasn't gunna bring Kim into this.

"Your kidding right? I mean haven't you noticed how weird she is? She doesn't even have friends, I can't blame anyone for not wanting to hang out with her, she's to desperate."

" Kim is one of my friends ,Sarah"

I growled at her.

"-And I better not hear you speak badly about Kim or her family"

I hide my hands behind my back to keep Sarah from seeing them shake. I thought I was prepared to deal with negative comments about Kim but what Sarah just said was flat out mean, so sue me for getting angry at her, it wasn't going to help.

I heard a single horn honk from outside.

"That's my ride, tell your mom I said the meal was fantastic as always."

Sarah had her sweet little innocent smile back on her face again. So that's how it'sgunna be you little brat. I had to bite my tounge to keep me from snappingat her.

"Bye Jared"

Sarah wagged her fingers at me in a good by. Everyone always found it cute when she did that as a child, now she just looked ridiculous. As soon as there car was out of sight I left for the woods. I need to let out some of the anger that was slowly growing inside me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or take credit for it.**

 **Sorry again for taking forever on these chapters, I'll try and make them faster. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me because I'd love some imput.**

 **××Octavia.**


End file.
